Superman Can't Fly
by twocupsoftea
Summary: Haehyuk story..
1. Chapter 1

Title: Superman Can't Fly

Pairing: Donghae/Hyukjae

Warning: BoyxBoy love, bahas isu sensitive

.

.

Saat itu dia berumur 15 tahun ketika dia menyadari ada yang hal yang membuatnya berbeda dengan teman-teman bermainnya. Secara fisik tak ada yang berbeda pada dirinya, dia juga bergaul dengan siapapun. Dia melewati masa remajanya seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi, bolos sekolah ketika mata pelajaran yang tak dia sukai, berdiri di tengah lapang karena tertangkap tangan oleh guru, skorsing karena berkelahi dan ayahnya mengurungnya di rumah sampai masa skrosing berakhir. Artinya tak ada hang out bersama teman-temannya, cukup membuatnya menambah satu alasan tak menyukai ayahnya.

Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya dengan keras, saat ayahnya kecewa padanya dia selalu mendapat satu pecutan di badannya. Tak ada bangun siang, tidur larut malam, tak ada berita jelek dari mulut gurunya, adalah hal yang harus ayahnya dapatkan tentang dirinya. Hyukjae tak menyukai ayahnya karena ayahnya selalu memukulinya. Walau secara finansial, hyukjae selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, sebatas itu masuk ke logika ayahnya.

Ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Ibunya yang selalu mengompres pipinya ketika dia mendapatkan tamparan dari ayahnya, ibunya yang selalu membujuk ayahnya untuk mengembalikan handphonenya. Ibunya selalu mengerti tentang dirinya, termasuk ketika Ibunya tahu jika dia berbeda.

Hyukjae tak pernah merasa dirinya tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Tak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang selalu membicarakan tentang _crush_ mereka ketika jam makan siang, atau ketika teman-temannya bersiul menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat di hadapan mereka, hyukjae tak menemukan alasan mengapa hal itu disebut menyenangkan. Hyukjae menciptakan berbagai kemungkinan di otaknya, mungkin masa puberitas dia datang terlambat, mungkin dia belum menemukan kriteria yang menarik dari seorang wanita, mungkin dia gay?

Kemungkinan terakhir yang dia sebutkan, atau lebih tepatnya dia selalu tanyakan kepada dirinya, dia selalu menyanggahnya. Tak mungkin dia seorang gay. Dia tak merasa jika dia tertarik dengan teman-temannya yang mempunyai alat kelamin yang dengannya.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya, hidupnya masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia menikmati masa mudanya sampai seorang temannya yang cukup perhatian padanya bilang jika dia harus memikirkan jika dia gay karena dia belum pernah tertarik pada seorang wanita. Dengan bakat dance yang dia miliki, banyak wanita yang selalu mendekatinya tapi tak ada satu pun yang dia terima. Dia tahu temannya hanya bercanda saat mengucapkannya, temannya tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, tapi hyukjae terlanjur memasukkannya ke dalam hatinya. Ucapan temannya membuat pikiran-pikiran yang dulu dia pernah simpan kini melayang-layang lagi dipikirannya.

Dia mengetikkan all about being gay pada search box. Dia mengumpulkan semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan gay. Hyukjae tak mempercayai semua artikel itu karena dia tak menginginkan menjadi gay. Dia ingin normal. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika dia seorang gay dan pendangan teman-temannya kepada dirinya ketika mereka tahu jika orientasi sex dia berbeda dengan mereka. Gay adalah topik yang tabu di negaranya. Dan bagaimana tanggapan orang tuanya terhadapnya nanti, bagaimana pikiran-pikiran orang terhadap orang tuanya karena memiliki seorang anak yang gay.

Skenario terburuk sudah dia pikirkan. Keputusannya, apapun yang terjadi dia bukan seorang gay. Sebagai bentuk penolakannya, dia menerima ajakan seorang teman wanitanya untuk kencan. 3 bulan dia mengencani sooyeong, dan selama 3 bulan juga dia merasa batinnya tersiksa. Sooyeong adalah wanita yang baik, dia tak ingin mengecewakannya, sebelum perasaannya jatuh terlalu dalam hyukjae memutuskan hubungan padanya, berjanji pada sooyeong jika dia akan menjadi sahabatnya.

Pada akhirnya hyukjae pasrah, dia mengakuinya, dia gay dan berbeda dari orang lain. Walau hati kecilnya, dia masih menolaknya dan berharap dia normal.

Pada umur 17 tahun, dia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Namanya shim changmin. Tinggi, tampan dan pintar. Tiga kriteria yang selalu membuat dia tertarik terhadap seorang pria. Cinta pertama sekaligus patah hati pertamanya. Changmin tak seperti dirinya, dia memacari sooyeong, mantannya. Teman-temannya berpikir jika dia masih mencintai sooyeong dan cemburu padanya. Oh, andai mereka tahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

Masa kuliah, merupakan titik awal dia mulai menerima dengan keadaan dirinya. Dia bertemu dengan ryeowook. Awal bertemu hyukjae berpikir jika ryeowook bisa membaca pikirannya, tapi rupanya ryeowook hanya tahu tentang dirinya. Ryeowook berbeda dengan dirinya, dia mengakui jika dirinya menyukai pria. "Aku tak merasa berbeda dengan orang lain, aku menganggap diriku normal. Mengapa mereka menganggap aku berbeda, karena aku tak masuk ke dalam kamus mereka. Mereka yang menganggapku berbeda"

Ucapan ryeowook serasa menyentilnya. Mungkin dia sudah berpikir berlebihan. Dia mulai terbuka kepada orang lain jika ada yang mempertanyakan tentang ketertarikannya kepada pria. Dia mulai melihat reaksi-reaksi yang berbeda. Tak sedikit yang menjauhinya, walau perlahan, dia tahu jika teman-temannya tak ingin keluar jalan lagi dengannya. Dia di coret dan dikeluarkan secara halus dari _gank_ nya.

Hidup itu indah jika kamu memikirkan hal-hal yang indang tentangnya.

Orang tuanya mengetahuinya. Ibunya yang pertama mengetahuinya. Hyukjae tak mengerti mengapa ibunya meminta maaf padanya. Hyukjae menangis karenanya, itu bukan salah ibunya. Apa ibunya berpikir jika dia sudah salah mendidiknya?

Ayahnya menamparnya. Tiga kali. Pertama ketika dia bilang dia gay, kedua kali saat hyukjae berbalik berteriak pada ayahnya ketiga kalinya ketika dia ingin keluar dari rumah.

Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur, menangis sejadinya ketika ayahnya bilang "kamu masih anakku". Dinginnya musim dingin tak dia rasakan ketika ayahnya memeluknya.

..

Hyukjae merasa hidupnya tak pernah mudah untuknya. Dia kesulitan saat mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menerima tentang keadaannya. Dia diterima dan dipecat ketika mereka tahu tentang orientasi seksualnya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan diskriminasi yang selalu dia terima, hidup memang tak pernah adil, dia pun malas untuk menuntut karena dia tak tahu harus berteriak kepada siapa. Menjadi gay bukan pilihan hidupnya. Dia terlahir dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Perlu waktu dua tahun untuk hyukjae mendapatkan atasan yang bisa menerimanya dan mengerti tentangnya. Pekerjaan dengan gaji yang memuaskan, teman satu pekerjaan yang santai dengannya dan tak menganggapnya berbeda, tak ada lagi yang harus dia cari. Hyukjae merasa betah dengan pekerjaan dan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Dan disinilah dia pertama kali mengenalnya, pendamping hidupnya. Dia mengenalnya saat dia sedang menghadiri acara makan bulanan yang selalu dilakukan oleh departemennya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas semenjak Choi Siwon menjadi manager depertemen marketing, dia selalu mengajak bawahannya untuk makan malam di awal bulan untuk meningkatkan kerja sama mereka. Kadang menjadi ajang curhat, menceritakan tentang bagaimana si A suka melemparkan pekerjaan di last minute waktu pulang, bagaimana si B selalu datang terlambat, atau bagaimana si C menatap si D. Kenapa acara makan malam ini selalu dinanti, selain makan malam gratis, nuansa gila yang selalu hadir membuat stress bekerja mereka hilang dan alasan yang paling ditunggu oleh mereka yang masih single adalah sesi _matchmaker_.

"Hyukjae hyung, aku punya kenalan, dia tampan dan tinggi, itu kriteria mu kan?" leejoon yang pertama membuka, meleparkan calon pertama untuk hyukjae. "Dia lulusan seoul university, walau dia tiga tahun lebih muda darimu, tapi sepertinya dia satu visi denganmu hyung, dia amat sangat hemat, kalian pasti cepat kaya"

Semua orang tertawa. Oh, inikah giliran dia untuk jadi bahan lelucon. Hyukjae menolak dengan halus tawaran leejoon. Daun muda bukan makanannya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana denganku, aku satu tahun lebih tua denganmu" Chansung yang duduk di sampingnya merangkul pundaknya. Satu-satunya teman gay yang satu kantor dengannya. Chansung tak pernah berhenti menggodanya ketika mereka berada di kantor. Hyukjae tak perna menganggapnya serius karena chansung sudah memiliki tunangan dengan seorang wanita yang di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan orang tuanya, orang tua chansung tak mengakui keadannya.

"kamu terlalu tua untukku" hyukjae melepaskan pelukan chansung dan memukul kepalanya, tapi chansung masih saja berusaha untuk memeluknya lagi. Hyukjae mendengar suara kamera, dia tak kaget lagi ketika dia tahu seoljin sedang mengambil photo dia dengan chansung. Chanhyuk couple, seoljin menyebut dia dan chansung, Chanhyuk moment ketika dia melihat chansung mencuru-curi kesempatan untuk skinship dengannya.

"bagaiamana dengan adikku saja?" suasana menjadi sepi. Hyukjae langsung menatap managernya itu, tak peduli lagi dengan pelukan chansung, seoljin langsung berhenti mengabadikan chanhyuk moment, Sungmin yang dari tadi sibuk menggoda pegawai baru pun langsung melihat ke arah sang manager. Hampir semua mata tertuju pada manager mereka. Ini cukup membuat syok. Keluarga siwon dikenal cukup religius, siwon sendiri orangnya cukup toleran dengan gay issue, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dan aneh.

"Namanya lee Donghae, dia adik kelasku ketika kami kuliah di luar, tapi sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri, nanti ku berikan nomormu padanya" Suasana mendadak kaku. Tak ada yang berani bilang, hyukjae pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Superman Can't Fly

Pairing: Donghae/Hyukjae

Chapter: 2

Rate: T-M

Warning: BoyxBoy love, bahas isu sensitive

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari acara makan malam bersama, hyukjae tak bisa tertidur. Jarum panjang dan pendek jam dindingnya menunjuk ke angka tiga, tapi matanya masih terlalu segar untuk beristirahat. Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas susu hangat tapi kantuknya belum saja datang. Masih beruntung besok adalah weekend. Entah akan ada berapa gelas _cappucino_ untuk menahan rasa kantuknya jika hal ini terjadi pada hari kerja.

Ini semua gara-gara managernya. Jika saja dia tadi bisa menolak ajakan managernya lebih keras lagi, mungkin saat ini dia bisa tidur pulas dengan memeluk guling empuknya. Ketika dia hendak pamit pulang tadi, managernya menawarkannya tumpangan untuk dirinya. Hyukjae sudah menolaknya secara halus tapi rupanya atasannya yang satu ini tak bisa menerima kata tidak pada saat itu.

Hyukjae tak begitu suka dengan _matchmaker thingy_. Berhubungan dengan orang asing bukan seleranya. Dia tak bisa mempunyai hubungan dengan orang yang tak mengenalnya, dia merasa itu terlalu beresiko untuknya. Perasaan _insecure_ selalu datang padanya, _he just can't help it._

Managernya sudah memberikan nomor lelaki yang bernama Lee Donghae itu, dan dia juga sudah menyimpannya di _phonebook_ handphonenya walau dia tak yakin akan menghubunginya. Di luar duganya, managernya ini sangat antusias untuk menjodohkannya dengan adiknya. Hyukjae menjadi curiga, apa yang membuat _boss_ nya begitu antusias, jangan-jangan rupa donghae ini tak begitu tampan sampai dia perlu dijodohkan. Lagipula, bukannya _boss_ nya bilang dia akan memberikan nomor teleponnya pada donghae, tapi mengapa sekarang dia malah mengajaknya untuk bertemu sekarang.

"kebetulan donghae sedang berada di sekitar ini, jadi aku rasa tak ada salahnya jika kalian bertemu sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Managernya sepertinya bisa membaca raut muka dan gerak- geriknya yang cukup gelisah, karena beberapa kali dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, managernya pasti menyadarinya karena managernya berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang dengan memberikan informasi tentang lee donghae. "Dia orangnya mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, dia juga orang yang paling _care_ yang aku kenal, dia selalu menganggap semua orang adalah keluarganya, aku yakin kalian pasti akan cepat akrab." Hyukjae ikut tersenyum ketika melihat lesung pipi _boss_ nya.

uh, hyukjae sepertinya harus minta maaf pada donghae karena sudah membayangkan jika wajah donghae tak seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya. Tingginya tak jauh darinya, dada bidang dan lengan yang berotot membuktikan jika pria ini senang berolah raga. _Brunnete_ dengan rambut hampir menutupi telinganya, headphone hitam terpasang di kepalanya. _And look, what a lovely face._ Kata tampan tak cukup mewakili karakter wajahnya. Terlalu cepat untuk dibilang jatuh cinta, tapi hyukjae langsung suka saat donghae menatanya dan memberikannya senyum kecil. Dia tak sadar dia hanya diam di tempat jika siwon tak mengajaknya untuk jalan dan menuju ke meja dimana donghae sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

Donghae dan siwon bercengkrama, hyukjae hanya memerhatikan. Dari obrolan yang dia dengar, dia jadi tahu jika mereka sudah lama tak bertemu, donghae menanyakan tentang kabar istri managernya dan kabar anak mereka. Hyukjae merasa dia tak sopan jika mendengarkan obrolan mereka, jadi dia memerhatikan keluar, lampu-lampu mobil yang melintas cepat di jalanan, dan masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Jam berapa sekarang? dia melihat jam tangan murah berwarna hitamnya. Masih jam 9, belum terlalu malam untuk ukuran kota sibuk seperti seoul, apalagi di pusat kota seperti ini.

"hyukjae" siwon memanggilnya, menariknya dari lamunannya. "Aku harus pulang, kalian berdua mengobrol saja." siwon memakai jasnya lagi yang tadi dia sandarkan di kursinya. "lee donghae, jaga dia untukku, dia aset perusahaan yang berharga" ucap siwon dengan nada dan muka yang serius namun tertawa kemudian ketika donghae bilang "siap" dengan tanda hormat, bak prajurit yang siap melaksanakan perintah dari sang komandan.

"dan hyukjae, tenang saja, dia akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jika dia macam-macam, lapor saja padaku"

"cepat pulang, istrimu sudah menunggu" usir donghae, mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

Jujur saja, hyukjae merasa panik karena dia tak bisa mengobrol dengan orang baru, dia terlalu kaku untuk memulai obrolan. Pembendaharan kata-katanya terasa sedikit. Dia terlalu canggung untuk mengucapkan kata basa-basi, dia tak terbiasa dengan basa-basi, dia lebih suka hal yang _to the point._

"Sudah lama bekerja dengan siwon hyung?" Donghae akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian.

"Aku baru bekerja dengannya 3 bulan, karena sebelumnya _gwajang-nim_ bekerja di departemen lain. Aku hampir 1 tahun bekerja di Takwang" Hyukjae tak berani menatap donghae, ada rasa takut pada dirinya. Dia takut saat melihat matanya, donghae akan bisa membaca pikirannya dan hal itu seolah-olah menelanjanginya. Dia melihat ke arah manapun yang menurut dia rasa menarik. Atau menunduk. Dia tahu itu tak sopan, tapi dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti bagaimana. Donghae seperti mempunyai aura yang bisa membuatnya beku.

Hyukjae familiar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hal ini hanya terjadi ketika dia berhadapan dengan orang yang dia suka. _Oh tuhan, tolong aku._

.

.

Hyukjae tak pernah siap menghadapi sebuah hubungan apalagi hubungan yang serius. Saat dia mengetahui jika dia gay, segala hal menjadi tak mudah untuknya. Dia selalu menutupi tentang _ketidaksempurnaannya._ Dia berbeda dan perbedaannya itu akan membuat semua orang akan menjauh darinya. Masa kuliah adalah titik dimana dia memulai hidup barunya, penolakan-penolakan dan diskriminasi mulai dia temukan saat itu. Kadang dia harus keluar dari lingkungannya karena dia sudah merasa tak kuat, dan masuk ke lingkungan baru.

Setiap dia masuk ke lingkungan baru, dia selalu merasa cemas dan tak bisa berhenti memikirkan, penolakan seperti apa yang akan dia dapatkan kali ini. Pernah dia kembali ke dirinya yang penutup, menyembunyikan semua rahasianya, tapi perasaan itu terus saja menganggunya, ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri karenanya.

Hal yang tak lebih baik pun masih saja dia dapatkan saat dia menjadi orang terbuka. Hinaan, cercaan, pengusiran, kesendirian. Dia mulai lelah.

Orang tua adalah rumah tempat dia kembali, cahaya satu-satunya yang dia punya ketika dia merasa sedang terlalu jauh dalam kesendiriannya. Ibunya selalu memeluknya dan bilang padanya, bahagia akan datang padamu. Ayahnya walau tak pernah berkata padanya, tapi dia merasakan jika ayahnya selalu ada untuknya saat dia melihat mata hangatnya. Orang tua adalah lingkungan yang tak ingin dia tinggalkan.

Ibunya mungkin benar. Akhirnya dia menemukan lingkungan yang bisa menerimanya. Mempunyai teman yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, merupakan anugerah yang besar untuknya, harta dia yang paling berharga untuknya selain kedua orang tuanya.

Sekarang dia sudah menemukan _Comfort Zone_ nya.

Hanya saja, dia masih terlalu takut untuk memasukkan orang baru ke dalamnya. Donghae masih asing untuknya. Donghae terlihat adalah orang baik, tapi itu belum cukup menjadi alasan untuknya. Kesan pertama kadang bisa mengecoh. Mungkin saja donghae sedang memakai topengnya. Tapi dari gesture tubuh dan sikap donghae padanya, dia merasakan jika donghae bisa mengerti atau membaca pikirannya.

Dari obrolan mereka tadi, donghae bisa membuatnya nyaman. Dia tahu apa maksud siwon memperkenalkannya padanya, tapi sepertinya donghae tak ingin berjalan terlalu terburu-buru. Hyukjae merasa jika donghae mengetahui jika dirinya tak terlalu nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Seharusnya ini bukan masalah yang besar, tapi untuk hyukjae, dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa insecurenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat. Sudah jam 11 siang, dia tak ingat jam berapa tadi dia tidur, yang pasti pukul 5 pagi dia masih terbangun. Dia masih mengantuk, jika saja perutnya tak protes, dia bisa saja tidur sampai jam 3 sore nanti sebelum dia pergi keluar bersama chansung.

Dengan malas dan mata yang masih 5 watt, hyukjae berjalan ke dapur. Hampir menabrak pintu, kemudian terbangun 100% ketika lututnya mengantuk ke meja. Hyukjae mengaduh kesakitan. Dia melihat lututnya, bengkak, membiru dan sakit untuk ditekuk. Dia mencoba untuk berjalan, dia meringis. Sakit.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, dia berjalan menuju kotak P3K. Sial, dia tak punya stok obat untuk mengobatinya. Perut yang keroncongan, kaki yang tak bisa untuk di pakai jalan, _weekend_ yang sempurna untuknya.

Dengan terpaksa, dengan kaki yang sakit, dia memasak ramen instan biar cepat dan mudah. Dia juga tak kuat jika harus lama-lama berdiri dengan satu kaki. Selesai memakan ramennya dia menghubungi chansung, membatalkan acara keluar mereka. Hyukjae memutarkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar chansung berkata sambil merengek mengapa dia membatalkan acara kencan mereka. Hyukjae berbohong karena jika dia bilang jika kakinya terluka, chansung pasti akan datang langsung ke apartemennya. Chansung berada di apartemennya adalah hal terakhir yang hyukjae inginkan. Chansung terlalu berisik untuk telinganya.

Tak sadar hyukjae kembali tertidur di sofanya, televisi masih menyala. Dia tak mendengar bell pintunya berbunyi. Dia terbangun ketika handphonenya berdering. "hallo" ucap hyukjae tanpa melihat _caller ID._

"kamu sedang tidur? aku sudah berada di depan pintu" dan sambungan terputus.

LEE DONGHAE.

Hyukjae langsung terbelalak ketika melihat _caller ID_ yang barus saja meneleponnya. Uh, tak mungkin dia bilang dia keluar. Dengan tertatih, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Lee donghae yang sedang tersenyum cerah ceria bak mentari pagi kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

Tak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi adanya atau sebenarnya apa yang sudah donghae lakukan padanya. Pada detik ini, lelaki ini sedang mengoleskan gel pada lututnya dan membalutnya dengan perban. Singkat cerita, donghae melihat lutut hyukjae yang membiru, membentaknya mengapa tak diobati, donghae pergi dan kembali dengan obat di tangannya. Juga dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal seperti dia sudah berlari kiloan meter.

"ini hanya memar, kamu tak usah membalutnya dengan perban" hyukjae merasa jika donghae sudah berlebihan.

"memang kamu tak merasa sakit saat lukamu bersentuhan dengan celanamu?"

Donghae ada benarnya, makanya dia mengganti celana training yang tadi dia pakai menjadi celana pendek. "terima kasih"

"my pleasure" donghae lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum mentarinya. "kamu sudah makan?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tak tega melihat wajah kecewa donghae. "kamu belum makan?"

"apa boleh aku memasak?" tanya donghae, tapi hyukjae sepertinya tak perlu memberikan jawaban karena donghae sudah berada di dapurnya. Membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan. Hyukjae mendesah dan bersandar di sofanya. Sepertinya donghae lebih tak tahu diri dibanding dengan chansung. Mereka baru kenal tadi malam, dan sekarang dia sudah menganggap apartemen hyukjae sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Dia menjadi teringat kata managernya tadi malam, jika donghae adalah orang yang paling _care_ dan selalu menganggap semua orang yang dia kenal adalah keluarganya. Untuk _care, OK_ , dia memang perhatian saat dia membelikannya obat tadi, tapi untuk seperti keluarga sendiri, mungkin dia mempunyai pengertian yang berbeda dengan managernya. Menganggap keluarga sendiri sampai menganggap rumah sendiri, hmm, itu, agak kurang pas.

.

bersambung..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Superman Can't Fly

 **Rating:** M (for mature themes and scenes towards the end)

 **Pairing(s)/Focus:** Donghae/Hyukjae, past Nichkhun/Hyukjae, mentions of Chansung/Hyukjae, Sungmin/Sunny, Siwon/OC

 **Chapter:** 3

 **Warning/s:** mentions of character death and accidents, Sensitive issues

.

.

Senin bukan hari favoritenya. Senin adalah hari yang tak pernah dia tunggu karena senin harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada minggu. Tapi hyukjae sepenuhnya membenci senin karena di hari senin dia bisa makan siang favoritenya. _Fish and chip_ yang hanya ada pada hari senin.

Walau agak berbeda dari biasanya, tapi hyukjae menyukai ide unik yang di terapkan oleh pemilik _Caferesto_ ini. Setiap hari _Caferesto_ memiliki _special menu_ yang berbeda. Selain nama cafenya yang unik, _Caferesto_ juga suka memberikan satu surat kepada setiap pelanggan yang berisikan _quote_. Tak jarang _quote_ yang diberikan oleh mereka selalu tepat untuknya dan tak jarang juga dia merasa termotivasi setelah membacanya. Cafe ini adalah _sanctuary_ dia.

 _"Don't ever say you're not good enough. If that person can't see how amazing you are then they are the one who's not good enough for you"_

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut selesai membacanya. Dia melipatnya kembali dengan rapih, karena dia akan menempelkannya di _schedule board_ di meja kerjanya nanti.

"kamu tak lihat gayanya, _gay-ish_ " suara perempuan itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuk telinga hyukjae. Nada suara yang sering dilontarkan ketika merasa jijik dengan sesuatu. "aku tak menyukainya" kemudian diikuti dengan kata 'ewww'.

Mengapa _quote_ itu selalu tepat untuknya?

...

"bagaimana ibumu?" tanya chansung ketika dia baru pulang dari makan siangnya.

"ibuku? ada apa dengannya?" hyukjae kebingungan, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. "ah, dia sudah baikan" hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap bisa meyakinkan chansung. Dia hampir lupa dengan bohongnya sabtu kemarin.

"kamu tak bohong?" chansung menunjuk hidung hyukjae, jarak wajah mereka hanya sejarak mistar pendek. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk setelahnya. Hyukjae berharap tak melihat keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Chansung mendesah pelan. "kamu tahu aku tak suka di bohongi lee hyukjae, tapi baiklah" Hyukjae ikut membuang nafas pendeknya, dia memang paling tak bisa untuk berbohong.

"jadi apa quote yang kamu dapat hari ini?" Chansung mengetahui tentang tempat sakralnya, hyukjae tak pernah memberi tahunya, mungkin dia menyadarinya sendiri, dia tak tahu. "chansung" hyukjae duduk di kursinya, chansung pun duduk di kursinya. Dia mendorong kursinya mendekati hyukjae. "yes, baby?"

"mengapa kamu tak pernah memintaku untuk ke Caferesto bersamu?" ucap hyukjae, seraya menempelkan quote yang tadi dia dapat di _schedule board_ miliknya.

"wow, quote yang tepat lagi untukmu. berhenti memikirkan apa kata orang, mereka tak tahu apapun tentang dirimu, kadang kamu harus acuh hyukjae" chansung menjitak kepala hyukjae.

"aku ta-" "oppa!" suara satu oktaf seoljin mendenging di telinganya, "diam kamu seoljin" suara satu oktaf sungmin. "kalian berisik" suara dua oktaf heechul mengakhirinya. Hyukjae tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, adegan ini sudah seperti film yang selalu terulang setiap harinya.

Seoljin akan menghampirinya dan memperlihatkan photo yang dia ambil dan dia print. "oppa, lihat, kalian sangat lucu" seoljin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipinya. Hyukjae tak pernah sempat memegangnya karena chansung akan selalu mengambilnya dari tangan seoljin dan menempelkannya di schedule board milik dia.

Oh, rupanya photo saat tadi chansung menunjuk hidungnya. "bagus, oppa?" tanya seoljin. Hyukjae mengangkat kedua bahunya, jawaban yang selalu dia berikan untuk seoljin. " _seriously_ , seoljin, kamu harus berhenti membaca yaoi" ucap hyukjae serius.

"oh tenang saja oppa, aku tak pernah membacanya lagi sekarang. Jika ada live actionnya, mengapa aku harus membaca."

Hyukjae melepaskan kesalnya dari dadanya bersamaan dengan membuang nafasnya yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "terserah" hyukjae menyerah. Dia mengambil dokumen yang di mejanya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Dia harus mengerjakan beberapa _order sheet_ yan diberikan oleh managernya tadi pagi.

Dari sudut matanya dia melihat seoljin dan chansung sedang melihat handphone seoljin, mungkin sedang melihat photo-photo yang seoljin sudah ambil. Jujur, hyukjae merasa berterima kasih pada seoljin, sikap seoljin yang tak peduli jika dia gay dan tak jijik dengannya. Seoljin juga masih menghargai privasinya, dia memang mengakui dia mempunyai klub yang membernya seperti seoljin semua, tapi seoljin tak pernah mengupload photonya sekali pun di sana. Mungkin lain kali dia harus memberikan coklat untuknya.

Berbicara tentang seoljin yang menerimanya, dia menjadi teringat kejadian di Caferesto tadi. Membuat hyukjae tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja. Tak sengaja di melihat quote yang dia tempel tadi, dan dia langsung teringat perkataan chansung.

Chansung bukan sekedar teman yang selalu ada untuknya, dia tahu chansung sering kali ingin merobohkan garis pertemanan mereka. Tapi hyukjae tak pernah berani untuk mengambil resiko.

Hyukjae ingin seperti chansung, walau mereka memiliki masalah yang sama, chansung sepertinya lebih bisa untuk mengadaptasikan dirinya. Dia mempunyai pemikirannya sendiri dan tak pernah perduli apapun yang akan di katakan orang padanya. Chansung lebih bisa membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih simple. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa dan orang-orang pun nyaman berada di dekatnya karena kepribadiannya yang easy going, sama halnya seperti donghae.

Geez, hyukjae memukul kepalanya, mengapa dia harus menyangkut pautkannya dengan donghae, dia hanya orang asing yang mencoba masuk ke _comfort zone_ nya.

...

Hari berlalu. Selasa, rabu, kamis dan Jumat. Harinya masih monoton, pekerjaan masih menumpuk di mejanya, managernya mengeluh padanya karena order sheet yang dia buat salah dan harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Chansung masih terus menggodanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang salah dengan chansung. Dia tak pernah lagi menawarkan tumpangan pulang kepadanya.

Hari ini bahkan chansung tak pamit pulang seperti biasanya. Tak biasanya juga di tak terbuka padanya, mulut chansung tak pernah bisa dikunci dengan rapat, informasi apapun akan mudah keluar dari mulutnya. Hyukjae sudah memancingnya, tapi chansung tetap mengunci mulutnya dengan rapat. Hyukjae yakin jika masalah yang sedang di hadapi chansung kali ini tak kecil.

"kamu melamun lagi" ah, dia hampir lupa jika dia sekarang sedang berada di mobil Donghae. Ketika tadi dia sedang berjalan menuju halte, lelaki si pemilik senyum mentari ini memaksanya untuk naik ke dalam mobilnya. Hyukjae tak akan naik ke dalam mobilnya jika saja lelaki bodoh ini tak merajuk, mengancam akan diam di tempat. Masalahnya, mobil mengantri di belakang mobil donghae, suara berisik dari klakson yang dipijit marah membuatnya tak bisa berpikir, oh hyukjae tak punya alasan lain untuk menolaknya.

"kau terlalu sering melamun"

"kamu berbicara seperti kita sudah mengenal lama"

"kita memang baru bertemu dua kali, tapi aku selalu memerhatikanmu"

Uh oh, apa donghae sedang menggodanya. Tapi dia tak menemukan senyum yang menyungging dari bibirnya. Perhatian donghae masih konsentrasi dengan jalanan di hadapannya. Dari nada bicaranya pun, terlalu kasual untuk dikatakan _flirty._

"Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik jika kamu ingin berbagi"

"terima kasih"

Hyukjae belum terlalu mengerti dengan donghae. Sejauh ini sikap yang dia berikan pada donghae tak terlalu 'menerima'. Hyukjae selalu berbicara seperlunya saja. Ketika sabtu kemarin pun, ketika donghae datang dengan tiba-tiba ke apartemennya pun, dia tak memberikan wajah yang antusias, layaknya sikap ramah yang selalu diberikan tuan rumah kepada tamunya. Sikap cuek yang dimiliki donghae terlalu menabjubkan. Dia tak peduli dengan reaksi yang berada di sekitarnya, selama dia nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri, sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja.

"kita sampai"

Hyukjae membuka pintu mobilnya dan, tunggu, "ini bukan apartemenku" hyukjae menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari apartemen miliknya, walau tempatnya tak asing untuknya.

"sudah ku bilang, kamu terlalu banyak melamun. Lagipula siapa yang bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang" donghae sudah berada di samping hyukjae dan dengan santainya merangkul pundak hyukjae. Membawanya masuk ke dalam cafe.

"mau apa kita?"

"bodoh, tentu saja makan malam" donghae menjitak kepala donghae. Dari sudut pandang orang lain yang melihatnya, donghae bertingkah seperti teman yang sudah akrab dari lama.

"aku tahu. Tapi tak bisakah kita mencari tempat makan yang lain?" Hyukjae sedikit memohon. Tangan donghae masih dengan nyaman berada dia atas bahu hyukjae, dan hyukjae sepertinya tak berniat melepaskan tangan donghae lagi. Karena sudah dua kali dia mencoba melepaskannya, tapi tangan donghae terlalu nakal untuk di beritahu.

"mengapa?" Donghae mencari kursi yang masih kosong, dia merengut ketika tak menemukan satu pun yang kosong.

"tak apa, aku hanya sedang tak ingin makan di sini." Hyukjae juga ikut mencari tempat yang kosong, namun berharap semua kosong.

"alasan di tolak. Temanku merekomendasikan tempat ini, aku ingin coba makan disini, ah, ada yang kosong" Donghae menunjuk ke sebuah meja yang terletak di ujung pojok, hampir tak terlihat karena terlalu banyak pengunjung, tapi mata tajam donghae dapat menemukannya. Wajah hyukjae langsung murung.

Hyukjae bukan malas makan malam dengan donghae, dia mau, di manapun, asal jangan di tempat penyendiriannya. Dengan malas hyukjae melihat menu makanan yang bertuliskan Caferesto.

...

"Apa yang kamu dapat?" Donghae sangat antusias, dia hampir merebut amplop yang di pegang hyukjae jika hyukjae tak cepat menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Memberi peringatan pada donghae dengan menyipitkan matanya, _death glare_ ala hyukjae yang _oh-sangat-menakutkan._ Membuat donghae tertawa dibuatnya.

Hyukjae membuka amplopnya dan membaca _quote_ yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam dan tinta merah untuk setiap huruf kapital. Hyukjae mendengus, kali ini quotenya tak cocok untuknya. Hyukjae menaruhnya di meja dan donghae langsung menyambarnya.

an EX should stay an EX. they're the EXample of false love and an EXplanation for why you deserve better.

"hmm, aku tak punya mantan. Tapi diliat dari ekspresimu, aku yakin kamu punya mantan" Donghae menunjuk hidung hyukjae. Hyukjae berdecak.

"apa maksudmu dengan Ck" donghae menirukan gaya hyukjae berdecak. "Kamu menertawakanku karena aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar atau kamu tertawa karena perkiraanku benar, hah?" Donghae memainkan dagu hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung mendadak mengingat chansung dan seoljin. Chansung sering memegang dagu hyukjae dan seoljin akan teriak histeris dan langsung memotret mereka jika dia melihatnya.

"ya, aku mempunyai mantan, kenapa jika aku mempunyai mantan, hah?" hyukjae mengikuti gaya donghae saat mengucapkan 'hah', terdengar lebih sinis, sembari menepis tangan donghae dari dagunya.

"sepertinya kamu masih mencintai mantanmu. Quote ini menyuruhmu untuk _move on_ , tapi sepertinya kamu tak bisa karena kamu masih mengingatnya"

Sekali lagi, hyukjae memberikan mata sinisnya. Sekali lagi pula donghae tertawa dibuatnya.

"aku sudah move on!" hyukjae membela diri.

"lalu siapa nichkhun?" tanya donghae. Mata hyukjae langsung mendadak horor, "dari mana kamu tahu dia?" hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan segala kemungkinan donghae bisa tahu tentang nichkhun, tak mungkin donghae tahu tentang dia, bahkan chansung pun tak tahu tentangnya.

Donghae berdecak. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya di meja, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke handphone hyukjae yang menyala. Hyukjae melihat ke handhonenya yang dia silent sejak dia masuk ke dalam Caferesto.

Nichkhun Calling..

Tertulis pada layar handphone hyukjae

...

Bersambung


End file.
